


No Sleeping Beauty

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: BioShock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas is Real, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas wakes Jack up in a /very/ pleasant way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleeping Beauty

**No Sleeping Beauty.**

I was always the first to wake up, _always_. If just to get a good unbridled and candid look at the naked brunette that I had thoroughly, not to mention roughly, ravished the night before. He's so pretty when he's bein' fucked, I thought and at that I slowly moved to get up, carefully so as not to disturb the younger man. I shifted between Jacks legs, using his thumbs to rub soothing circles in the others hips "Oh, boy-o..." I murmured, pressing kisses to the others navel, trailing my mouth up to Jack's collarbone to suck marks into his neck and jaw, only to stop when I heard soft moans. Jack was so easy, so sensitive and oh-so fucking willing.

enunciating my own point, I rolled one of the brunettes nipples in between his fingers eliciting sharp gasps and moans from Jack. He was getting louder, he must be starting to wake up. Moving quickly I lowered myself back to the others groin, and spit on my hand. I started at a slow pace, squeezing at the base and rubbing my thumb over the slit.

“Atlas…?” Jack was fully awake now, his voice was raspy and dry with disuse. I looked up at him casually, and he wrinkled his nose in confusion. “What are you...ah!” I continued stroking at a leisurely pace, smiling up at him. “Top o' the mornin' Jackie” finishing the sentence with a nip at the base of his cock. Jack moved to prop himself on his elbows, already getting flushed. “Well, Boy-o just look at ya! All hot an' bothered already.” I chuckled and Jacks blush got several shades darker. He grumbled something I couldn't quite catch and bit the inside of his cheek.

Not wanting to wait anymore, I moved forward and smashed my lips against his. Just letting him react for a moment before bringing him forward more with my hand at the back of his neck. I pulled back leaving him breathless and hazy. “Keep still for a tic boy-o.” I gave him another kiss, just on the cheek and I moved up to get the bottle of lube off the nightstand. Wryly smiling when he automatically lifted his hips and spread his legs. Teasing my fingers around his already abused hole, thrusting one in and out, watching him back into my fingers whenever I hooked them just right. Adding a second one and scissoring them.

“ **Stop it**.” he said, and I probably wouldn't have heard it had I not been so close.

“Stop what exactly?” I asked innocently looking at him like we weren't both naked and I wasn't getting ready to fuck him again. hooking my fingers once more, “Stop that?” and again. “That? You 'ave to tell me these things, boy-o.” Jack was too easy, looking at him anyone could tell. I finally let up, just a little so he could speak and even then it took him a moment.

“Just...just stop teasing me already! I don't need this-We just...last night.” he whined, bucking onto my fingers “J-just fuck me already! Please?” that I could oblige. I did, gripping his ankles and pulling them forward to the edge of our bed. Thrusting in slow until I bottomed out, the pace quickened immediately when he wrapped his legs around me, trying to pull me in more and get me deeper. “Lookit me Jackie.” it came out a growl, and he obeyed. “Such a good boy...” I praised and he was rewarded him with faster and harsher, fucking him into the mattress, my fingers were digging into his hips adding to the marks that were already there from previous nights and mornings.

 I noticed that Jack had been jerking himself off, looking at me, green eyes hazy and dazed. So I grabbed his hand and took it off his cock, ignoring any sort of resistance, he might put up. “No, love. No f'anyone's getting you off it'll b'me.” I said, lifting his legs more so they were over his head before thrusting all the way in one go. The sounds coming out of him tripled in volume and it was glorious. With every thrust he got more and more desperate. He clung onto me and thrust himself back against my cock, babbling 'I love you's' on repeat. I kept going and I didn't let myself cum until I knew he did, pulling out after several minutes even though Jack was on the fast train to falling back asleep.

“Love you, Jackie.” I murmured getting up away from him and I'm sure he wouldn't remember it.


End file.
